Danny Quinn
Danny Quinn is a police officer who first seen investigating the mysterious deaths of two teenagers 14 years ago. During his investigation he discovers the anomaly phenomenon, so he ends up joining the team. History 14 years before the series Danny's younger brother was killed under mysterious circumstances. This appears to be his primary motivation for joining the police and he follows any lead with almost obsessive single mindedness. He does not appear to have found his job particularly satisfying since he comments that kicking down a door to gain entry was the only part of the job he liked. Show Danny first appears spying on the team while searching for an anomaly inside the same house where his his younger brother was killed (unknown to him ,by a Camouflage Beast) 14 years before. Danny believed the murderer of the boys was Ryan, the only surviver. Initially suspious of the team and their intentions he detains Connor in prison and clashes with Jenny Lewis believeing they know more than they are letting on. He also argues with his superiors for shutting down his investigation. He accidentlly arrives at the house in time to save the team from new attacks by the Camouflage beast, successfully driving it back through the anomaly with a precision shot when none of the team could hit it. He then forgives Ryan and finds some closure now knowing what was responsible for his brothers death. Shortly after he quits the police force deciding to follow the A.R.C teams activities(Episode 3.2) He is mentioned during (Episode 3.3) when the Diictodon are in the hospital. Danny did not appear in this episode. He reappears a short while later having covertly followed the team, freeing Jenny and Connor, and proving instrumental in fending off a Giganotosaurs and driving back through an anomoly in a helicopter and returning to the present split seconds before Conner seals it and being chased by an entire pack of G-Rex. Throughout the incident he showed no regard for Jennys commands and quietly slips away before Becker could arrest him. Jenny and Becker are in danger so Danny turns up and he plans to use a helicopter and lures the Giganotosaurs back to its own time and Becker says to Jenny to get Connor to lock the anomaly whether if Danny was alive or not in case if more Giganotosaures came out of the anomaly but came out just in time. None-the-less the team were impressed with his skills and grateful for his help. Episode 3.4 Danny later breaks into the A.R.C itself bringing his security into question and demanding the team accept him into its ranks believeing he can be of use to them. He is quickly drafted in when a parasitic fungus invades from the future and helps the team destroy it even if his original plan of killing it with flamethrowers inadvertly makes the situation. Shortly after Lester makes him the replacment team leader instead of Captain Wilder after Jenny quits in recognition of his services (and partially to spite Christine Johnson) Episode 3.5 He and the team are later forced to abandon the A.R.C after Christine Johnson assumes control. Following Lesters directions they take shelter at an abandoned military istallation and stumbling across a group of Terror Birds froma nearby anomoly, despite repeated and nearly fatal attacks Danny eventually lures them back with a prerecorded distress call. He later watches Christine being escorted out of the A.R.C with considerable satisfaction Episode 3.6 He was scarred when a baby Future Predator attacked him. (Episode 3.8) Danny breaks in to Johnson's HQ to find out what's going on and rescues Eve and helps the team save the Rhinos (Episode 3.9) Danny invites Abby and Connor to help him stop Helen. After Helen and the Raptor's death, he says "good boy". He is finally trapped in the Pliocene. His fate is unrevealed. (Episode 3.10) Personality Danny is an impulsive man of action who will not stand idley by and will break rules if he feels it nessessary. He is not easily imtimidated by either man or the various creatures he encounters and can keep a level head in a crisis. He fancies Jenny and feels sad when she leaves him team leader. His reckless ways initially clashed with the more cautious and law-abiding Jenny and Becker, though he eventually becomes good friends with all the team (though he still likes to poke fun at Becker calling him "Solider-Boy"). Skills and Abilities A seasoned policer officer and detective, Danny has a nack for coming up with quick on-the-spot decisions and plans which has saved the team from horrible fates on more than one occassion. He is also a competant marksman it is implied in his first appeance that he is a champion level marksman and has won sharp shooting constests. He is also the only one to actually land a hit (even the he hit it multiple times) on the Camouflage beast and has some skill in hand to hand combat. He has been seen performing decent driving manovers and can even fly a helicopter (albiet rather erractically). Gallery Image:Danny-quinn.jpg|Quinn Quinn, Danny Quinn, Danny Category:ARC Staff Quinn Danny